Institutions can process requests from individuals in the traditional sense of having representatives speak to such individuals. In some cases, such a personal touch may be advantageous, but in other cases, where such individuals care about efficiency, time, and cost savings, it may not be, and automated processing systems may be desired in order to obtain immediate payments of funds upon requests. Thus, what is needed is systems, methods, computer readable media, and the like, for automated institutional processing of payments and the expeditious making of such payments per various institutional heuristics.